1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of dentistry, and more particularly concerns an improved process for recording the bite registration of a dental patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conducting remedial, restorative or prosthetic procedures involving structural modifications of teeth, an impression or casting is made to record the original configuration of the teeth. It is also important that the bite registration be recorded so as to know the exact interaction of the upper and lower teeth.
Alginate compositions are generally employed in present practice for making dental impressions in order to fabricate dental prosthesis of correct size and shape. As described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,372; 4,836,853 and elsewhere, the alginate composition is a powder mixture comprised of a water soluble salt of alginic acid such as sodium alginate, a gelling agent such as calcium sulfate dihydrate, a gelation control agent such as sodium phosphate, and fillers such as fine particle powders of diatomaceous earth, talc and pearlite.
At the time of use, water is mixed with the alginate powder composition in a weight ratio of powder to water of about 0.35 to 0.4. The mixture is rapidly blended to form a homogeneous paste. The paste is then put on a tray for impression, and the tray is introduced into the oral cavity of the patient and pressed onto those teeth from which it is desired to copy an impression. After the paste has gelled to form a hard elastic material, it is removed. The period of time required for gelation is about 3 to 4 minutes, particularly if the temperature of the water employed to make the paste is between about 60 and 70 degrees F.
Bite registration recordings are generally made employing a thermally softened wax. However, the use of wax, which is applied in softened condition and caused to solidify by cooling in place, permits some movement of the teeth during the solidification process.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved method for producing a bite registration recording.
It is another object of this invention to produce a method as in the foregoing object which utilizes materials that have already found widespread acceptance for use in the oral cavity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of the aforesaid nature which is rapid and produces an accurate bite registration recording at a cost comparable to earlier methods.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.